True Love and Power
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: So this is my first songfic ever. Wow, never thought that I would do something like this..Anyways this is about Hades and Persephone, not based off of the PJ books or movies, in this they are in love and what not. Sorry if the summary sucks. Rated M cause


True Love and Power.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you its hard to survive

I looked to my husband for the last time until my time out of the underworld was through. Anyone could tell that my mother Demeter was holding herself back from whisking me away from Hades' grasp. I kissed him on the lips and he broke away saying, "Do not worry this is not farewell, only a short parting. We will be with each other soon enough again."

'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly

Cant you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

I need you by my side

I lightly laughed, "You mock me, but it is true. I can not wait to be in your arms again, my love." I turned away from him and walked into the golden light of Olympus. While doing so all traces of the underworld leaving me and for a few seconds I was bathed in a golden light so bright that no mortal could bear to look upon me. When the light was gone I was once again the goddess of spring time. I was Persephone.

'Cause every time we touch I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so,

I can't let you go,

I want you in my life

I watched as the mother of my queen and love gathered Persephone into her arms and hugged her so very tightly. I watched as Persephone hugged back and was greatly welcomed back into Olympus her home, the one place I could not go unless I was called. The cruelties that life brought upon us. It made me laugh sometimes.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times we've been through them all,

You make me rise when I fall

My mother had just left my room after I asked her to give me a few minutes to get ready to go with her down to the Earth, it seems that some places were having nymph trouble. I sighed with happiness knowing that in a week I would be back in the arms of my husband, where I belonged, and I could give him the news that I had just found out. I finished brushing my hair and went out to the chariot where Demeter was waiting. Only Zeus could know how she was going to spend the rest of our time together, when she wasn't complaining about my husband or my choice to eat the pomegranate, making where I had to live in the underworld for half the year.

'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

I need you by my side

I paced around my throne room, wanting to make sure it was perfect for Persephone's arrival home. Just as I was getting ready to sit down I felt the arrival of one of my brothers entering my domain. I sat down, fixed my robes just as Zeus walked into the room, he bowed his head as I said, "Ah brother how good to see you. Now pray to tell me, what did I deserve to earn your presence here in my domain?" He came right up to me and looked at me down his nose before saying, "I have news of your wife, my daughter." I stood up alarmed, "What is wrong with my Persephone? Is she alright?" He waved it away, "Yes and no, what is exactly ailing her I do not know, but I do know that she needs to eat the rest of a pomegranate, if not all but one seed. I hate to say that but if what I think is wrong with her then she needs to eat all but one seed." He looked at me sternly before continuing, "I love my daughter very much and want nothing but her happiness, and she acts very well around her mother when in Olympus, but any one that looks close enough can see her true feelings. Of how much she cares for and misses you. And no matter what she does or says to you treat her right or I can and will bring her back to Olympus for good." And with that my older brother was gone and I sat back down in my throne slightly trembling thinking over his words.

'Cause every time touch I feel the static

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so,

I can't let you go,

I want you in my life

I was thrilled, the day that I had been waiting for, for six months had finally arrived. I was sitting at my bureau deciding what to wear until it would be time for me to leave for the underworld. Just as I was starting to apply my makeup I felt very sick and ran for a chamber pot before heaving into it. When the sickness spell was over I called for a nymph to come and clean up the mess, but not before apologizing for making it in the first place. By the time the nymph had came back with the newly cleaned chamber pot my mother had decided to grace me with her presence, she came over to me and started to brush my hair and talk to me, "How are you this morning my dearest daughter?" I smiled, "I am fine mother ready to start the day." She started sniffling and said, "Of course, but our plans for today have been changed, instead of spending your last day with me, you will be spending it with your father Zeus." I was puzzled, my father, as much as he adored me, really did not pay to much attention to me. 'Why does he want to spend the day with me? If it is information on my husband he thinks he will get out of me then he is dead wrong,' I thought to myself. I shook my head that was a silly thought, I stood up, "I know mother, but remember that we have next year to spend with each other." She nodded and embraced me before leading me to my father. As it turns out all my father wanted was to actually spend time with me, he told me during our time that he had talked to my husband and told him to never hurt me or else. At hearing that from my father I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek telling him thank you. Before either of us knew it, it was time for me to start my departure back to the underworld. Once we reached the spot where Olympus, Earth and the underworld all met we saw my husband standing right in the boundaries of the underworld. I broke into a run once I saw him, running straight into his arms. He caught me in an embrace twirling me around before placing a sweet kiss on my lips. Breaking away laughing he placed his forehead against mine he whispered, "I have missed you my love, so has our realm." I smiled at him, taking a step back letting the darkness of the underworld flow into me, taking away my appearance as the goddess of spring and truly making me the queen of the underworld. Stepping back into my husbands arms I said, "There is something I must say. Mother you may not approve, along with most of Olympus, but I do not care, I love my husband. Father I hope that you will be happy for us, and my love," turning to Hades I continued, "My love I hope that you will rejoice with this news." Smile the biggest smile I ever smiled I announced, "I am with child, Hades is to be a father, and I a mother."

'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly

Can't you fell my heart beat fast I want this to last, I need you by my side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Greek gods. It is kinda impossible, so yeah. I hope you all enjoy this because it is something very rare from me. I am thinking about making a songfic for all of those who have seen the Percy Jackson movie. It will be all about Hades, Grover and Persephone. Let me know what you think!

Love lots Savannah 333333333


End file.
